kenobyafandomcom-20200214-history
Vulgarnus
Vulgarnus is a gigantic metallic entity created by Pandora's Box. It is eternally powered by the bolts of Zeus, and is considered the last line of defense. Vulgarnus has only ever been deployed once due to its massive energy requirement and destructive potential. Description Vulgarnus stands at roughly 855 feet tall (260 meters), and weighs nearly 700,000 tons (635,000 metric tons). Its outer shell is entirely made of multiple layers of treated steel, and its shell is coated in a royal blue matte finish with the symbols of Pandora's Box adorning the body. The inside of Vulgarnus is mostly packed with ladders, cramped hallways, and various control rooms. During inactive periods, all of these ladders and halls connect to one another and allow mechanics and investigators to easily check through the hull. When in active use, most of the limbs are separated from direct contact with one-another internally, the ladders receded. This is to avoid operators from being crushed during use, as its joints and limbs can move in such ways as to make use of its passages extremely treacherous. Vulgarnus has a vaguely humanoid shape. Its head is effectively a large metal cylinder with over 600 cameras attached to various points on the body, durably reinforced with dense plastics and alloys. The head is designed to allow it to swivel a full 360 degrees, allow for full views of the area. The camera systems work together to create a 360 camera view for the pilots, and allows for quick swapping between camera should any damage occur during battle. The limbs utilize hydraulic pressure in large amounts to move, and as such, there are heavy amounts of oils and petroleum-based liquids within the body of the machine to the point that it is not unfeasible for Vulgarnus to detonate in an explosion of magnitude equal to two times the bomb dropped on Hiroshima during WWII. To avoid this problem, much of the machines fluids contain powerful heat-resistant additives, and the system also uses a liquid cooling with vast amounts of water which can also be utilized for fire suppression systems with mixed with a foaming agent designed to quell flames. Vulgarnus contains exactly six control centers and eighteen monitoring stations inside its body that are manned by personnel at all times during operation. Its massive size requires lots of attention, and over four thousand sensors are kept within its shell to track any small changes in the system, especially in temperature. The devices also check for humidity to determine if any excess liquids from the cooling system are leaking, similarly to checking for gases in the hydraulic lines. During combat, Vulgarnus demonstrates high lethality towards its targets. Due to its incredible size, moments is somewhat impaired, but what it lacks in speed it makes up for in raw power. Its size, mass, and flexibility of movement allow it to perform a variety of combat-specific punches and blows, and it can also make use of large weaponry and firearms. It cannot perform kicks particularly well due to its weight and size, and is entirely incapable of jumping, but is incredibly maneuverable because of its hands and legs. There is practically no terrain it cannot scale, no situation it cannot pull itself free from, and no enemy that can escape it. Despite its movement not being entirely quick, it is still extremely fast, with its size effectively allowing it to cover distances in short time with little effort. Very few objects stand against it, and those than do are typically easy to maneuver around. In test runs, Vulgarnus can scale some of the worlds largest mountains in less than an hour, and can safely maneuver itself back down with its crew and body intact. Vulgarnus uses a perpetual energy system containing Zeus's lightning bolts, of which these bolts never run out of energy. Using the incredible output the bolts release at over 14 exawatts, the machine is entirely run by this singular power source. Pandora's Box has deduced that it will take over eight billion years before they notice considerable power loss with the bolts. The bolts also fuel a rechargeable energy station from within the machine that is used to store electrical power for combat. While the lightning cannot be directed, Vulgarnus can use the lightning either to electrify other objects, itself, or fired randomly outwards. Since the vast majority of threats Vulgarnus would face are organic in nature, electrical charges of this magnitude will almost always result in serious electrical burns and highly likely events of electrocution. Vulgarnus also hosts a surface-to-surface rocket system complete with over three hundred active infrared rockets during operation, and an anti-air system that uses complex sensors and tracking to effectively take out air targets. Vulgarnus also has a potent anti-ballistic weapons system for stopping incoming heavy fire from other warheads. Revelations Vulgarnus was constructed about 30 years before the Death of the Gods. It wasn't fully finished until a year prior, however Pandora's Box, despite using many godly items and artifacts in its construction to keep it from collapsing on itself, could not find a suitable power source. It wasn't until Zeus died that Pandora ordered a chamber to be used that could utilize the power of the bolts. In less than a week and a half, Pandora's Box had a power source never before seen, and Vulgarnus was taken on its first two test runs, both of which went spectacularly, as the energy output of Zeus's bolts proved to be an invaluable power source. Almost three weeks after the Dead of the Gods, Vulgarnus was released for the first time. Although it had been tested and ready for a week, the device would see its first actual combat use against The Behemoth, a gigantic demon of Hell that opposed human order. The Behemoth successfully managed to take out Washington D.C., and although the President of the United States had successfully fled on Air Force One, The Behemoth began cutting a bloody swathe of destruction though the United States due west in an attempt to finish off the leader. Shortly after leaving Washington D.C. and entering Virginia, only ten minutes into its chase, Vulgarnus had been geared up and released, and quickly launched aboard several rocket systems to propel it from Nevada to Virginia in less than twenty five minutes. Vulgarnus cut The Behemoth off, and a vicious battle ensued. While Vulgarnus did suffer damage mainly to its left and right arms, The Behemoth faired far worse. It quickly found approaching Vulgarnus was too dangerous as its electrical output nearly liquefied The Behemoths arm on contact from a combination of extreme heat and electrical charge. While the actual power of its fists were not able to be ascertained, The Behemoth had previously shrugged off multiple direct hits from heavy weapons fire including rockets, but had lost part of its jaw and ear from only four blows by Vulgarnus's bare hands. The Behemoth also found that its spines did not have enough power to pierce the metals that Vulgarnus was made of, and that it could barely damage the visual cameras on the head. Furthermore, repeated rocket fire rendered The Behemoth blind in four of its seven eyes, which only compounded its problem. While The Behemoth was an organic life-form that began to tire, Vulgarnus was not, and continued at full power for nearly twelve minutes. The final blow dealt to The Behemoth was following where Pandora's Box had jammed the fingers of Vulgarnus into The Behemoth's skull, tearing its head open until it could find the brain, and proceeding to deal blow after blow until Pandora's Box was certain that nothing of its brain had survived. The Behemoth was likely dead after the first blow, however Vulgarnus ultimately punched its brain over twenty six times. When questioned, General Pandora sarcastically remarked "Just to be sure". After the battle, Pandora's Box assessed the damages to be over twelve million dollars, which was an absolutely minuscule amount of money compared to its operating costs. Since then, Vulgarnus has been updated repeatedly over and over with newer systems to ensure it stays combat ready. Category:Technology Category:Pandora's Box Category:Dead God Dimension